Lazybert
| image = | type = Present | rank = C | hp = | spirit = | power = | speed = | defence = | stat hp = | stat spirit = | stat power = | stat speed = | stat defence = | skill = You First | special effect =Delegating | current = Sushi | time =Any | japanese = Masahito Yabe | english = | episode = Episode 34 | game = Yo-Kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke |attribute = Absorption}} is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A Yo-kai that will delegate anything and everything to others. He has taken in dozens of disciples for that purpose alone. He'll leave even the fighting to others." Appearance He's an old yokai with light blue-purple skin. He is always laying on top of a red pillow that allows him to fly. He has large earlobes, a large nose, and a large forehead that is as long as his beard. He has four arms, three of them are pointing while one supports his head. He carries a wooden staff in one of his hands. He smokes a pipe. He has a brown hat and a mossy green kimono. He has a ghostly tail instead of legs. Clouds float around him. In a case similar to Payn, the pipe was removed in the English dub of the show due to tobacco references. Personality Yoodooit is an extremely lazy Yo-kai. He can't be bothered to do even simple tasks himself, to the point where he even made Jibanyan give Nate his medal for him. Relationships Powers and Abilities Yoodooit can make someone lose the motivation to do something. They can no longer become bothered to do something themselves and would rather have someone else do it. This includes forcing or tricking others to do chores while they laze around. Stats | tribe = Shady | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |10|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai will stop acting and leave the fighting to others.}} |70|Absorption|All enemies|Drains all enemies' HP with his wicked cane and shares it with his allies.}} ||-||Skips this Yo-kai's attack turn to make an ally attack again.}} History Yoodooit first appeared in EP034 inspiriting Mrs. Adams, causing her to delegate chores to Nate. When Mrs. Adams had Nate change the channel despite the remote being in reach, draw the curtains close, and pick up the garbage while still claiming to be busy (while she was only drinking and eating a cookie while watching television), Nate suspected a Yo-kai's involvement in his mother's sudden spike in laziness, and, ignoring Whisper's comments as usual, found this Yo-kai hovering right near her head. After summoning Jibanyan (who incidentally was just upstairs), Yoodooit left Mrs. Adam's side to fight, freeing her from his possession. When she left the house to get groceries, Yoodooit then sends a cloud from his cane at Nate, forcing Nate to fight for him against an unusually spirited Jibanyan. After Whisper pointed out how Jibanyan is superior at fighting than Nate (in the form of a fight commentator), Yoodooit controlled Whisper to balance the odds. Infuriated at the 2-on-1 odds, Jibanyan unleashed his Paws of Fury on Nate and Whisper, soundly defeating them. Although badly beaten, Whisper and Nate reason that their defeat means Yoodooit's loss. As it turns out the Yo-kai had already fallen asleep and missed the one-sided combat. Jibanyan came to the same conclusion and orders Yoodooit into surrendering his Medal, which the Yo-kai quickly complies. However, Yoodooit then inspirits Jibanyan, making Jibanyan give the Medal to Nate for him. This sparked a back-and-forth of delegation on Jibanyan, ending when Nate asked Jibanyan to put Yoodooit's Medal into the Medallium, enraging him into breaking free of Yoodooit's spell. Trivia Origin Name Origin *"Hitomakasennin" is a combination of hitomakase (人任せ, "leaving it to others") and sennin (仙人, "hermit"). *"Yoodooit" is a slight corruption of the phrase "You do it". In other languages * Japanese: ひとまか仙人 Hitomakasennin * Korean: 너해 도사 Neohae Dosa Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai